Colors of the World
by pikapichu234
Summary: The girls of Hetalia are having troubles with their fated partners. But no matter what happens, everything will surely come out fine! BelarusxRussia, HungaryxAustria, SwissLiech, UkrainexCanada, PrussiaxArctic FC . Rated T for swearing. Rate & review plz!


- Colors of the World –

PIKAPICHU234

Somewhere on our world, far away from the people's cities and towns, was a peaceful straw hut on a deserted island. In it sat the personification of the country of Belarus and also Rosario Lucaris, the one of the polar region of Arctic. They, as one would do on a tropical island like this one, were sipping smoothies(Belarus was drinking a mixed berry flavored one, while Arctic drank a mango one) as they chatted away.

"Well, Belarus, what do you need this time?" questioned Arctic, who was wearing only a tank top, really short shorts, and a pair of white flip flops(also underwear, of course).

"I need help on tactics," Belarus answered. She, on the other hand, was wearing her usual dress. It was a surprise to Arctic that she could wear so much and not die. Of course, Arctic was Arctic, and being raised since birth on the icy fields of the north pole, obviously needed to wear as little as possible.

"I wonder why Vanya doesn't like me," said Belarus. Arctic pondered her question for a moment. "I've noticed that whenever I am around, he hides or starts crying."

"Ah. Perhaps the other girls might help. They do talk with experience," Arctic finally answered.

~:Colors of the World:~

As this was taking place, an unusual group of people sat in a large house on the other side of the world. This house, was the one of Germany. However, Germany himself was nowhere to be seen, and his older brother Prussia was in the house. With him was the bad touch trio of France and Spain. At first glance, they would look unusual indeed, with France being naked(with a rose as a censor bar), Prussia in what would look like a knight's uniform(especially the cape.), and Spain wearing a beige army uniform. All of them were sitting in Germany's living room and sipping Germany's coke.

"Hey Prussia…" France suddenly said. Prussia was zoning out and drinking coke by the dozen. "Hello?"

"Hm? Oh hi," Prussia snapped out of his daze for a moment. "What do you need with the awesome me?"

"I'm bored," France declared, slumping in his seat on the sofa. All three of them were sitting on the couches in the living room.

"What do you want to do, then?" said Spain, gulping down bottles of coke and chewing on tomatoes. France sighed.

"Are you really okay, kesese?" wondered Prussia, looking out the window.

"Yeah….." France dazedly spoke. "Can we go and find the girls? I have a feeling it's our lucky day!"

"Sure!" both Prussia and Spain spoke at the same time, obviously happy.

"But where can we find them?" questioned Spain, sitting up in the couch he was previously lying in.

"And this is where the awesome me comes in, kesese!" shouted Prussia, jumping up and rummaging through a box that was under the couch.

"Um, what's that?" Spain said, pointing to the object that was in Prussia's hand. It looked like…a GPS of some sort. Prussia sighed.

"Of course you wouldn't know about something that is this awesome," Prussia had a look of pity on his face. France had to stop Spain before he could punch him. "But this piece of holy awesomeness-"

"You mean shit," Spain said, cutting in. Prussia gave him a glare that looked quite scary, considering his purplish-red eyes.

"Anyway, as the awesome me was saying, this device tracks down girls and tells you who is with them."

"Ah! So why don't we try this device, hmm?" France said with a rose in his mouth. Prussia's eyes glinted creepily.

"Of course!" Prussia punched in a few words and then the GPS-thing beeped.

"So, what does it say?" said Spain. The two others were gathered around Prussia, who was smiling triumphantly.

"First of all, it has an awesome name. It's called the Girl Path Surveillance. GPS for short," said Prussia, as if it was the best name in the world. The others sweat dropped. "And secondly, it says that the nearest girls who have no other male people with them are Arctic and Belarus."

"Okay, where are they then?" Spain asked. Prussia only smiled.

"On deserted tropical island Myugen number 67 between the Tropic of Cancer and the Equator," said Prussia. Spain face palmed.

"Where's that, my dear friend?" asked France.

"The location is 167.7639 degrees latitude and 23.98702 degrees longitude," Prussia said helpfully (not really.).

"Ah. Then let's go!" France ecstatically took off running. Prussia followed, dragging an unhappy Spain behind.

~:Colors of the World:~

Unfortunately for Belarus and Arctic(who were completely oblivious to the situation), the trio arrived a few seconds later(how? We may never know.).

"As I was saying, you need to-" Arctic was cut off when the wall crashed down. Belarus jumped up, and Arctic whipped out her bazooka and shot the intruder(s?) unconsciously by habit.

"AGH!" France screamed and ran around yelling. Everybody else face palmed(except for Prussia and Spain. They were writhing in pain on the ground).

"What are you guys doing here?" Arctic snapped, aiming her bazooka. Belarus had her knives out, ready to throw them. In a millisecond, Prussia was up and right next to Arctic.

"Honey, don't say that you're not happy to see me?" Prussia purred, lifting up Arctic's chin with his index finger. Arctic, on the other hand, growled and kicked him where a man should never be kicked(hint, hint.). Immediately, Prussia was on the ground groaning.

"…3 seconds….a…ne..w…rec..ord…" groaned Prussia. Arctic gave him a dirty look.

"Well, who's next?" Belarus asked, still with no emotion on her face. France was unconscious, so therefore he showed no emotion(except for twitching). Only Spain was left.

"AHH DON'T KILL ME! HELP ME ROMANOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Spain ran away dragging Prussia and France behind him.

The two girls sat down once again, ignoring the broken wall of the hut. Picking up their smoothies, they resumed talking as if nothing had happened.

"Like I was saying before…."

~:Colors of the World:~

+CHAPTER 1+

~{END}~


End file.
